The One I Love
by Areina hime
Summary: Prequel to One Love Ends While Another Begins
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own CC. By the way somehow my story was erased I had 11 reviews and I hope to get more The One I Love Chapter 1 -Yue's pov

I realize now I was a fool. I let my true love slip away. I held the feeling back so long but now I realize I've made a big mistake. I want to tell her. I need to tell her but would she accept the truth about the way I feel about her? I really do not know. If I ever decide to tell her I hope she does. Idon't know what I'd do if she doesn't but I don't like the thought of that.Even if she does not love me I'll love her forever my precious Sakura. I miss her though she is quite near my little Sakura who I hold oh so dear. I've made up my mind I can no longer stand the heartache I will tell her tonight I swear it.

-End Yue's pov

Yue then flies away from Tokyo Tower his favorite place to think and flies to Sakura's house

End of chapter 1 Hello I know that was very short but no flames please they make me very sad oh by the way there is not a lot of mentioning of most of the other characters in the story.If I get enough reviews for this Story I will write a happy ending to the sequel so please review! Thank you and goodbye! 


	2. Chapter 2

The One I Love Chapter 2 Once Yue gets to Sakura's house he knocks on Sakura's window. When sakura sees it's Yue she's a little suprised.  
-Sakura thinking

Why is Yue here and why's he so nervous

-End Sakura thinking Sakura opens the window and Yue flies in.

Yue what's the matter you seem a bit nervous?Sakura asked worriedly.

It's nothing is Kerobaros here?Yue asked.

Yes but he's asleep, she answered, is that why you came here to see him?

No actually, I came to talk to you Sakura,he said casually.  
Sakura thinking

Yue called me Sakura that's wierd he always called me mistress before why call me Sakura after all these years what made him change?

End Sakura thinking Yue you called me Sakura,she said a little suprised, why though?

Yes I did it's because I love you Sakura and I don't want to hide it any longer.

You love me,Sakura gasped, I can't believe it.

Then she suddenly got up and ran over to him.She hugged him and he hugged her back, as she hugged him she whispered in his ear I love you too Yue my moon angel.

Really?he asked.

Yes,she answered happily. So a lot better than the first chapter eh? I'll be so happy if someone says I should write another chapter I've been so bored lately! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone I'm back thanks to my new friend Sesshoumaru's Miko so I hope you like this new chapter! And please if you review no flames they make me sad!

Oh yeah I forgot to mention in my fanfic every one super close to Sakura knows about the magic thing.

The One I LoveCh.2 here we go 

Yue won't Touya be upset if he finds out we love each other I mean after all he does have a thing for Yukito doesn't he? Sakura asked Yue suddenly.

Yes my darling but there is a way to fix that, Yue finally answered.

Enlighten me how can it be fixed? Sakura asked curiously.

Easily you just have to separate us.

But wouldn't that kill Yukito?

No actually it would just make it easier for him to live a normal life for once.

Really it won't hurt him?

Oh no not at all.

Let's do it then are you ready Yue?

Yes I'm quite ready to be free.

So Sakura gets her wand out and Yue tells her the incantation.

Set these two I see before me apart and let them stay forever separate so they may have the lives they want to have Release!

With that Sakura fell to the floor from exhaustion. When she woke up she was lying on the couch with Kero looking at her.

Hooray hey Yue, Yukito Sakura's awake! Kero yelled as loud as he could.

What! Sakura yelled, the spell worked?

Yeah but you collapsed who taught you that spell anyway?

Yue did! Why?

Before Kero could answer Yue, Yukito and Touya came into the room.

Geez Kaiju you scared the crud out of me!

Touya how many times do I have to tell you I'm not a monster!

Hi Sakura how're you feeling? Yukito asked trying to change the subject.

I'm feeling a lot better thanks Yukito.

Sakura how'd you like me to fly you anywhere you want as long as it's within the city? Yue finally asked her.

I'd love that Yue! Sakura exclaimed.

I'm so mean aren't I leaving it with a cliffhanger!


	4. Chapter 4

The One I Love Ch.4 Let's get going.

So Sakura gets dressed and Yue flies her out the window.

So, he asks, where would you like to go?

How about we go where you want to go since you're the one flying. Sakura answered politely.

Really you want me to decide? Why?

You deserve it after taking care of me all this time.

Okay I'll surprise you how about that?

Okay.

Close your eyes, Yue gently whispered in her ear.

Okay, she answered, slowly she remembered the first time he said it to her, his voice had been cold and bitter sounding completely different from the way it was now.

We're here! Yue exclaimed suddenly.

Where are we? Sakura asked.

Tokyo Tower, Yue said.

Really you took me to the place that I defeated you? Why?

You were the one who helped me see that I didn't really love Clow Reed. So in a way you helped me see the light.

Really so you do love me oh Yue I'm so happy you do I've felt the same way for such a long time.

But at that moment a red beam was shot at Sakura and she was sent flying. She screamed as pain seared through her body.

Sakura! Yue yelled as the beam hit her. Then he gasped there in front of him was Eliana his old girlfriend when Clow as still alive. Eliana what the hell are you doing here and don't you dare harm Sakura! He snarled.

Why shouldn't I when she's the only thing stopping us from being together? Eliana asked playfully.

I love Sakura not you so leave us alone! Yue shouted angrily.

No I'm just here to kill her an then I'll be off. Eliana said sweetly.

To get to her you'll have to go through me first! Yue then moved over to block Sakura from Eliana's view. Then he turned around and picked Sakura's limp body up and flew her home as fast as he could. When he got there he was yelled at a lot!

What the hell happened to her did you do this Yue? Touya yelled as loud as he possibly could.

Yue who was not used to being yelled at flinchedthen he finally said something.

No Touya it was my old girfriend from the time when Clow Reed weas still alive.

With that Yue flew off not wanting to be hurt anymore. He decided to go see Eriol and tell him what happened.

Uh-oh another cliffy hope you liked this chapter stay tuned for ch.5 coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

The next installment of The One I Love is now Up

Once Yue got to Eriol's house Eriol greeted him with the usual hello.

Yue what are you doing here? Eriol asked.

I really need to tell you something, Yue said urgently.

What's wrong did something bad happen?

Yes something horrible happened.

(Eriol: the only other time Yue was this upset was when Clow Reed told him he was dying. I wonder what's up?)

Yue tell me exactly what happened.

It's Eliana she's back and she knocked Sakura unconscious!

What the! Eliana's back but how Clow sent her to another dimension?

I don't know but because of her I got yelled at! I'll kill her after what she did to my Sakura she'll pay big time!

Yue I don't mean to sound rude but why did you say Sakura was yours?

Didn't Sakura tell you we're in love.

That's wonderful!

Listen you should go look after Sakura I'm sure the first thing dshe'll want to see when she wakes up is you.

All right I'm going.

Good luck Yue!

and with that Yue went back to Sakura's house where he would find everyone asleep.

So that's the 5th chapter please review cause it makes me happy when you do 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again I'm so sad because I've only gotten one Review I know it's not finished but you could at least review what I have so far please I'm begging you!

The One I Love Ch.6 Here we go

When Yue got to Sakura's house he found everyone asleep. After Yue flew through the window he knocked into one of the video game controllers on Sakura's desk and it fell to the floor with a soft thud

Huh, who's there? Sakura asked.

Sakura you're awake! Yue replied happily.

Yue? Sakura asked then yelped in pain when she tried to sit up.

Careful, Yue said, You'll hurt yourself more if you sit up.

Why what happened to me?

A sorceress named Eliana attacked you because she doesn't want me to be in love with you.

Why's that?

She wants me to love her like I did when Clow was still alive, but that's just it I don't.

Why don't you?

She's evil pure evil, and she tried to kill me when I said I wouldn't help her destroy Clow so she could take over the Earth.

Why didn't you tell me she existed?

Clow sent her to another dimension when she tried to kill me so I never thought she'd come back.

So now she's back

Yes, and she's stronger than ever, plus she's after you because of me.

Why because of you?

It's because I love you. Now she'll stop at nothing to destroy you so I've decided that since it's harder for Kero to travel with you I'll use my temporary form and protect you instead. The one problem is I don't have a last name . Do you have an idea Sakura?

Yeah in the morning I'll ask Yukito if you can pretend to be his cousin or something. Is that ok?

That's fine with me.

It's settled then but till then let's get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The One I Love Ch.7

Oh by the way before I start writing this chapter I just wanted to inform everyone that in my fan fic Li gets very abusive with Sakura so I just wanted those of you who like Li not to gt mad at mefor what Li's personality is alright then here we go!

The next day Sakura and Yue went out together. Yue who was in his new temporary form looked great his hair was shorter to his lower back but still in It's usual ponytail, his eyes were pure blue and he wore a silver T-shirt and khaki pants.

Why do I have to dress like this? Yue asked.

You look normal dressed like this, Sakura answered, besides you look cute to me.

I'm not supposed to be considered cute but in your case I'm glad you think of me that way. Oh by the way does Li know that you're not in love with him anymore and that you love me instead?

No I forgot to tell him. Oh he'll kill me or worse he'll kill you.

I don't think he can harm me besides he wouldn't dare mess with me. I'm more worried about what he'll do to you I know he can really do damage to you if he wants to.

I guess you're right I'm still shaking from the last time he hurt me.

Just in case maybe I should tell Li That way you don't get hurt.

Okay thank you Yue. Sakura said as she gave Yue a big hug.

Then Li who heard all of this from hiding in the bushes when Sakura came around the corner jumped out of his hiding place.

How dare you, he screamed as he slapped Sakura across the face.

Sakura then started to cry.

Yue then got really mad he yelled at Li. Don't you dare touch her! You don't even deserve to be anything to her especially not her boyfriend.

Oh and I suppose you do?

Yes I'd say he does, Sakura said, and for your information I love him not you.

I'll kill him for this I swear it.

Not if I call the police for death threats and abusing me.

A look of pure terror appeared on Li's face. Y-y-you wouldn't?

I will if you don't stay out of my life from now on!

Fine! Li yelled as he ran off.

Hooray another chapter finished! Stay tuned for the next installment of The One I Love and please keep those reviews coming


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Yue's favorite person here sorry it took me so long to update I had writers block! Just so you know I'm sorry to all you Li fans out there for what I did to him in the last chapter so please don't get mad at me! Anyway on with the fanfic!

The One I Love Ch.8 awesome here we go!

After Sakura and Yue scared off Li they went to go get ice cream from the best ice-cream parlor in town.

Do I have to get some? Yue complained, you know I hate eating in front of strangers.

Alright-alright if you don't want any then that means a larger size for me. She said then smiled at the horrified look on Yue's face. Then she realized what was going on. Eliana was here Sakura could sense it.

She's here, Yue whispered to Sakura.

What should we do? Sakura asked.

Run, Yue yelled as a red beam was shot towards them. They ran all the way to penguin park and once there Sakura called Eriol and told him what was going on. Then Eriol used a teleportation spell teleport himself to where Sakura and Yue were. Once there he spoke to Sakura.

Sakura there was only one thing that Eliana was afraid of back when Clow Reed was alive, Eriol said.

What's that? Sakura asked.

Clow Reed himself. Eriol said, so I figure that if she finds out I'm here she'll freak out and either leave or fight me.

So you can defeat her? Sakura asked.

Maybe, maybe not I'm not really sure but Ill do my best so you and Yue can be together.

Alright who the hell are you? Eliana asked annoyed.

The reincarnation of Clow Reed that's who so don't you dare harm Sakura. Eriol answered.

Oh really are you here to stop me cause I'm not afraid of you. Eliana told him.

Oh I'm terrible aren't I? Stay tuned to see what happens on the next installment of The One I Love! Oh yeah and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi I'm back with chapter nine oh yeah I'm really sorry it took me so long I couldn't think of what to write I had writers block then school got in the way so I'm really, really sorry!

Chapter 9 The One I Love 

Eliana leave and I swear I won't have to kill you, Eriol said.

Tch and just how do you plan to do that, Eliana asked?

Oh great, Eriol thought, she didn't take the bluff.

Eriol, I think we should attack all together Yue that includes you, Sakura finally said.

Sounds good to me, Yue replied.

Count me in, Eriol answered.

Alright then on the count of three, One-two-th…

But before they could finish Eliana cast an enchantment on Yue. YUE then did something he would never do. He attacked Sakura.

Sakura watch out! Eriol yelled, but it was to late Yue had already slammed her into a tree. Next Yue tried to attack Eriol but he was too quick for Yue. By this time Sakura was trying to get to her feet. When she did Yue came flying at her and she did the first thing that came to mind. She kissed him like she always had dreamed that one day she would. Finally Yue calmed down and did the most unexpected thing .He kissed Sakura back Eliana became enraged she stated throwing her beams of light then suddenly one of the beams hit Sakura so hard she fell unconscious.

Sakura! Yue yelled at the top of his lungs. He then ran over to her then he picked her up and set her in Eriol's arms. Take her someplace safe I'll deal with Eliana.

Then Yue took his strongest arrow and fired it at Eliana. But a split second before it hit Eliana she disappeared

OH what will happen next I wonder you'll just have to stay tuned to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi I finally did it this is the final chapter of the first part of the story so lets go! The One I Love Ch.10 

Yue you surprise me thinking you can defeat me. You know how easily I can kill you.

In your dreams Eliana love is stronger than anything even magic and I love Sakura more than anything else in the world.

How dare you say such a thing! You'll pay for your betrayal!

My betrayal. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. That'll get you nowhere.

Let's end this may the best magic wielder win.

I plan to Eliana! Yue then shoots his five strongest arrows and kills Eliana. That was easy now to go home and check on Sakura.

Yue Sakura yells when she sees him in the distance flying toward their house. Yue are you hurt? What happened is she dead? She asked him once he flew through the window and into the room.

I won and yes she's gone so she'll never bother us again. Oh, I almost forgot I got this on my way back. Then Yue pulls a small box out of his pocket and gets down on one knee then he says, Sakura my little cherry blossom will you marry me?

Oh, Yue of course I will.

So exactly one year later Sakura and Yue were married then one month after that Sakura announced that she was pregnant, and Yue once he heard this nearly fainted with shock.

The End

Or so you think

I actually have a sequel but it's very sad so read it if you dare!


End file.
